The Iron Maiden Claude x reader
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: multi chapter fan fic. reader is a famous swordswoman and claude develops feelings for her. she soon comes and lives with him in the trancy manor. drama, romance, adventure, action and supernatural. please please please follow, comment and enjoy! :3


A punching bag hung directly in front of you, beaten and patched up from your previous encounters with it. Protective boxing gloves enclosed your hands. Sweat flowed down your back as you repeatedly hit the punching bag, causing it to sway back and forth. Your jaw and teeth clenched. Pure anger and hatred flowed through you. It's all you could right now. It's all you _had_ to feel. You were the strongest swordswoman in the entire nation after all. You were known as the Iron Maiden.

"Can't...Let...him...BEAT ME!" You yelled. Your final blow to the punching bag caused it to tear and all of the filling to fall out.

The man you were talking about was your older brother, Cole. He was a swordsman himself, and was quite strong as well. But you were stronger.

When you were children, he was always above you and preferred more. So much that your parents never paid attention to you. Sure, some may say it sounded like a pathetic, whiney and petty thing to say, but it wasn't. Your parents never cared about you, and that was the truth. They forgot your birthdays, never went to any of your fencing matches, or even said 'I love you'.

This enraged you so much that you left as a teenager and became one of the most strong and powerful swordswoman in the entire nation. They never undermined you after that. But in your opinion, it was too late. You didn't want to be a part of their family any longer.

Your brother was very upset with you and tried to convince you many times to come back home. You resented him so much, that the invitations insulted you, really. You rejected every time.

He was apart of the swordsman guild that you were a part of, and you always strived to stay away from him and do better than him. You trained everyday to do better than him, and it was paying off. But he was catching up to you, so everyday you pushed yourself even further.

You stopped for a minute. Sweat and hair stuck to your forehead. You had to leave. You had pushed yourself enough for today. You left the training room and went into the changing chambers to change back into your dress. As you walked, your long, unpinned hair swayed at your sides.

Once you entered the changing chambers, you filled a large bucket with cold water. Then you stripped off your training clothes and poured the water over your steaming body. It was quite enjoyable.

But as you did this, you thought you heard someone come into the changing chambers. You stopped for a moment.

Nothing.

_Must have been my imagination...but I can't be too sure._ You grabbed one of your swords and stood in a fighting stance. You didn't care if you were naked, you would fight if you had to. You stood in your fighting stance, and waited for whoever was there to show themselves.

Still nothing.

You set your sword back down and dry yourself off. After you dried your body off you wrapped the towel around your hair, and begin to slip into your dress. After your hair dried, you laced up your shoes and put your hair into a tight, long, single braid. You put your sword into you sheath and put the strap around your torso. You left the building to head back home.

You walked through the ally, cautiously. Even though you were a strong warrior, you had to be quite careful. London could be frighteningly dangerous at night. Your eyes darted back and forth. If anyone walked near you, your grip on your sword handle tightened and your jaw clenched.

But there were a few men that walked a little too close to you. Your grip was tighter than before and your eyes narrowed. They came closer and closer to you. You couldn't pull out your sword, otherwise they would have the police on you within seconds. They soon had you backed against the wall.

"Hey, pretty lady..." One of the men said. He wore a smirk. He was leaning against the wall on one hand.

"Hehehehe...She _is_ quite pretty isn't she?" One of the other men piped up.

"Oooo...what a treat..." the last man licked his lips. You stood there, backed against the wall, frowning.

"Oh c'mon, pretty lady. Cheer up! We'll make your day just a little better..." The man that had you backed against the wall said. His hand trailed up your waist and was aiming to grab your breasts. But before he could even try, you punch him in the jaw.

"Aaaugh!" He fell to the ground and clutched his cheek.

"What the hell? How did you do that?!" One of the men yelled. You laughed evilly in response. You grinned.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect the ladies?" You say as you smirk. The man that you had punched got up and ran out of the ally. One of the other man followed his lead but the last man stayed.

"I'm afraid she didn't." He smirked. You chuckle.

"Too bad." You pull out your sword and point it at his throat. His eyes widened in fear.

"P-p-please! Don't kill me! Let me go. I swear, I-I-I won't tell the police!" He begged.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." You sink the sword into his throat, and he stopped begging. Blood trickled down his chest and you quickly withdrew the blade from his neck. You place it back in it's sheath and let his body fall to the cold ground.

"Disgusting animal. You were born a pile of dirt, so you deserve to die in one. It's only fitting." You remarked coldly.

"My, my. Quite the ice queen, aren't you?" A deep male voice came from behind you.

_Not another one..._ You turned, gripping the handle of your blade once again. You turn and look at him. He didn't _look_ like a man who would try to hit on a woman in an ally...

He was tall and had dark raven hair. He had a formal suit and white gloves. Like a butler, almost. He wore rectangular glasses with silver rims. Behind his glasses were a pair of piercing golden eyes. He wore a smile that seemed extremely charming, but unsettling. He was handsome indeed.

"Relax, milady. I do not wish to harm you in any way. My name is Claude Faustus." He placed his hand on his chest and bowed.

"Pleased. I'm (first name) (last name)." You released your grip your sword handle and bowed as well. He looked at you with his eyes slightly widened.

"Ah! So you are the great swordswoman, the Iron Maiden. I have been quite interested in you..."

"So you have heard of me?"

"Well of course." you smile. He pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose.

"I can tell that you can handle yourself quite well, but if you are ever in need of assistance, just say these words. _Hoheo Taralna Rondero Tarel._ It's as simple as that."

"Alright. Thank you." You say.

"Or maybe I'll just come to you. I do find myself quite attracted to you..." He winked and just like that, he disappeared. You did something you had never really done before. You blushed. Claude Faustus was the first man that made you blush.

"Hoheo Taralna Rondero Tarel...I'm sure that will come in handy..." You smile.


End file.
